


spring boy

by outroyutas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Noren, One Shot, Soft Boys, pure fluff, this is just noren being soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outroyutas/pseuds/outroyutas
Summary: no matter what hardships jeno faced, his sunshine was still just around the corner. his sweet sweet spring boy.





	spring boy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes djdndk anyways !! noren are sweet boys and i love their friendship

it was hot this time of the year, humid, muggy. just when the flowers of the season were in full bloom and every afternoon was accompanied by spring showers. you couldn’t quite escape the heat that caused sweat beads to roll down your neck or the treacherous rain that always made an appearance just when you were finally over it. but jeno didn’t mind it either way. in fact, spring was one of his favorite seasons. if you asked him why, he’d answer that he loved the fruit that grew this time of the year and the way the days seemed warm and lively. it was the time of the year when school started to slow down and soccer season was just picking up.

even on rainy days, jeno still found himself enjoying it, basking in the partial sunlight on his school’s roof, hidden away from the rain falling from above. he loved feeling warm, loved the sunlight on his skin contrasted by the few wet drops that still found a way to land on him. it was a perfect mix. if you asked jeno why he came up to his school’s roof during rainy spring days, he’d answer that they were comforting, that they filled a small part in him in ways he could never truly explain. hearing that familiar pitter patter surround him was almost lovely, jeno thought it was extraordinary.

sometimes you could find him with his headphones plugged in, fingers thrumming on the nearest surface along to whatever was playing in his ears. jeno wouldn’t say his music taste was far from the ordinary, but he still found pride in it. he mostly listened to warm songs, songs that could reflect the days he treasured most and could replicate the comforting feeling they gave him. songs with words of admiration and passion, songs jeno would dedicate to someone. if you asked jeno why he listened to songs like this, he’d answer that they were familiar. these songs were notes and beats and lyrics that could make him feel something. feeling such a foreign emotion deep in his chest made jeno wonder. he wondered about these spring days and seasonal showers and rooftop lullabies and wistful lyrics floating around in his head. he wondered about all of these things and more.

what jeno wouldn’t say, is that these spring days remind him of a boy so warm it was incredulous. a boy who’s smile shined as bright as the spring sun and who’s laugh floated around sweetly like the blooming flowers of this season he held so dear. a boy who’s deep dreamy eyes always felt like they were seconds away from swallowing jeno whole and who’s gentle hands held jeno in a way that only spring could. _renjun_. even his name felt warm and sweet on jeno’s tongue. renjun, a boy filled with so much sunshine yet still so oblivious to it. the flowers rose where he walked and the rain drops followed in suit. everything about this season appeared and appealed to renjun.

but jeno could tell you how the songs he entertained held the boy’s essence almost to a tee, he could tell you how the bees never truly buzzed until renjun was around, or how the sun would always peek out of the clouds anytime he made an appearance; as if to say, the sun knew what kind of light renjun was. he could tell you of the sweet kisses they shared that would put spring’s nectar to shame, he could tell you about how the rainy days he encountered were never truly rainy days, because the sunshine would always be back. just like renjun. no matter what hardships jeno faced, his sunshine was still just around the corner. his sweet sweet spring boy.


End file.
